Young Justice: Revolution
by callumbookboi
Summary: This is what I think could happen after season year. It is set 1 year after the end of Season two. Just cause the show is cancelled doesn't mean the heroes arent still saving the day.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: New Arrival

"Good Afternoon this is Cat Grant reporting from Metropolis, you heard it here first Parasite is attacking the city and Superman and the Justice League are no where to be seen, who will help us." The news reporter announced to the camera.

On the road Parasite had just knocked a tree into a window of a building. "You know, I don't think decorating is your forte, maybe you should consider a new career" said a voice from behind the beast. Parasite turned around to see Robin there with his Bo staff ready. "Ah the second boy wonder. I fought the old one nearly killed him, I wont make the mistake of letting you live" Parasite's gruff voice definitely did not hide his dark demeanour. Parasite ran at Robin with his fist ready to swing. Robin somersaulted over Parasite and kicked him in the side, which accomplished nothing. "Well that did not have the desired effect" Robin muttered to himself but Parasite heard him and chuckled. "Anything else child, your useless against me" Parasite swung a punch but Robin back flipped multiple times to get away from the villain. Robin got out his eye communicator and switched it on. "Guys anyone who is closed to Metropolis get here now I need back up" Robin's plea for help hopefully got heard. "Calling your little friends are you, how sweet, hopefully there will be something to finally munch down on" Parasite's threat made Robin act. He rushed at Parasite and electrified his Bo staff and swung it at him at full pelt. Parasite stumbled to the side but still just laughed at the Boy Wonder. Just then Parasite fell forward and landed on one knew. Behind him stood Aqualad with his Water-Bearers at the ready. "Surrender, Parasite and we will go easy on you" Aqualad's voice was full of power and authority. Parasite got up and glanced at both heroes. "you heroes are truly insufferable." Parasite lunges and punches Robin back a few feet making him crash into a car window. "You will pay for that Parasite" Aqualad declared as he ran at Parasite with his Water-Bearers starting form water solid constructs of a hammer and spiked mace. He smashed his weapons constantly at Parasite causing to tense his muscles to withstand the pain. Parasite struck out and grabbed Aqualad at the chest. Aqualad started to weaken as he was drained of his powers and energy. "What a lovely snack" Parasite explained as he threw Aqualad aside into the nearby park. Parasite walked over to were Robin was but saw that he was no longer there. "So the bird finally flew away" Parasite said but was hit but three birdarangs which exploded on contact with monster. Parasite looked around to see Robin on top of a street lamp perched like a real bird. "How stupid, I could just knock that lamp down, kids today have no common sense." Parasite rambled as he walked to the lamp. Parasite slapped the lamp and knocked it down with his newly acquired Atlantean strangth. But when the lamp fell Robin dissapered. "You just got tricked Parasite that is what I call a hologram of myself and you fell for it" Robin said as jumped of Parasite so he could face him. Parasite ran at Robin and punched him in the gut so hard he automatically fell to the ground. "Now who fell, I think I'll feast off your acrobatic skills and your knowledge little boy" Parasite explained as he grabbed Robin's wrist. Just when Parasite was finished he was hit at blinding speed by a blur. "Is that you Superman?" He yelled in his dark voice. The blur hit him again and knocked him back a few paces. The blur stood still to reveal a tall blonde girl wearing knee high Red leather boots. A Red pleated skirt with a yellow belt. She wore a blue, short sleeved, midriff top with the Superman symbol on. She wore cherry red lipstick and wore a winning smile. Resting on her shoulders was a short red cap floating in the wind. "You smell of Kryptonian, my favourite" Parasite exclaimed as he walked to the blonde girl. The girl flew upward away from parasite and looked down at the monster. "Seriously you really need to try new foods because I taste bitter" The girl said as she zoomed down punching Parasite square in the face. Parasite flew into the closest car dazing him. The girl flew over to Robin and helped him up. "Who are you?" Robin said very quietly. "The names Supergirl, fully fledged Kryptonian. You should go care for your friend I'll deal with Mr Hungry over there" Her voice was full of confidence and excitement. "You sure he's quite the brawler" Robin explained to her. "I'm quite the brawler, you should see me when someone steals my Oreo" she says sweetly as she flies of and punches Parasite straight in the stomach.

Robin ran over to Aqualad and shook him awake. "Robin what happened, where's Parasite?" Aqualad said in a dazed way. "He's occupied with a new friend." Robin explained as he gestured to Parasite being pushed around like a rag doll by Supergirl. "Who's the girl?" Aqualad said while he started to sit up. "Her name is Supergirl, I'm guessing she is a friend of Superman." Robin explained to Aqualad. Aqualad got up and limped over to the park's fountain and dropped himself into it. He started to glow blue as he started to heal. Within minuets he jumped out and prepared to fight. "Robin I need you to distract him, while I get charged up enough to paralyse him, then hit him with everything you've got." Robin nodded as he ran over to the fight Supergirl and Parasite was having. Aqualad ran behind it and hid behind a car and started charging his electricity.

"give up yet?" Supergirl asked. Parasite attempted to right hook her but she just flew out of the way. "Not while I'm still hungry, I've worked up a big appetite" Parasite laughed at his comment and charged at the girl. Before he reached her Robin threw a handful of explosive orbs and watched as the force of the explosion sent him flying into someone's motorbike. "Good move, but I'll show some true heat" Supergirl said as she flew over to Parasite at full speed. "Here's a free taster" She said as she charged up her heat vision and fired it straight at his stomach. Parasite slowly rose as he let out animal like groans. "Your definitely going down for that" he said as he charged at her but stopped as Aqualad jumped on him and fired all the electricity he had onto Parasite causing The monster to scream. Robin ran forward and shot his taser at Parasite's heart causing him to scream even more. Supergirl suddenly had an idea. She blew onto Parasite with all her breath and completely froze the fiend in a solid bloke of ice.

The three heroes walked round to the front of the ice so they could see Parasite's pain stricken face. "Quick thinking with the ice prison" Robin said facing the blonde with a smile on his face. "Thanks, I just took a risk and it worked out" Supergirl said while blushing. "I owe you my thanks Supergirl, my name is Aqualad and I thank you for helping us and risking your life to help" Kaldur said in his usually good hearted matter. Supergirl floated over to Aqualad and put her hand out for him to shake it. Aqualad did so.

"Kara is that you?" The three young heroes turned to see Superman, Wonder Woman and Rocket flying down to the street. "Yes, they needed my help so I helped them." Supergirl explained to Superman. "I said you wasn't ready for this,your inexperienced and untrained." Superman said in an angry voice. "How am I meant to get experience if you keep my in that fortress of yours, I want to be a hero, I want to help people like you and Connor" Kara tried to plead her case to the tall man. "I'm sorry but your just not ready to be in The League Kara" Superman and his comrades flew past the young heroes and told Rocket to but the ice in a force bubble and for her and Wonder Woman to get it to the Watchtower. "She could always join our team" Robin blurted out to Superman. Superman turned to Robin and looked straight at him. "As much as I trust your team you can't guarantee her safety on missions" Aqualad stood between Robin and Superman and weighed up his options. "Superman I can promise we will take good care of Kara and we will keep her safe" Aqualad explained to Superman. "Kaldur and Robin if anything happens to her it's your faults understand?" Superman's question sort of scared Robin but Kaldur replied with yes. Superman said bye to Kara and flew off up to the Watchtower. "Thanks guys, and by the way I can take care of myself" Kara said sarcastically. Kaldur went over a photo booth and closed the curtain. Suddenly a bright blue light emitted from the booth. "Coming?" Robin asked Kara as he walked into the booth. She quickly followed.

"Aqualad B02, Robin B20." The computer announced as the three heroes walked through the Zeta tube. Kara admired the newly built Mount Justice. It was high tech and homely, she loved it. M'gann say them come and ran over then to inspect the blond girl. "Hello, I'm M'gann but people call me Megan, I'm also Miss Martian, Who are you?" Miss Marian spoke in a rushed way. "Hey I'm Kara, But my hero name is Supergirl, I'm Superman's cousin, just not as well trained" Kara explained. "Hey Kara, do you want to meet the rest of the team I'll be happy to give you the guided tour?" Megan said in a happy fashion. Kara turned to Robin. "Robin are you going to come I'd love to hear you describe this base?" Kara asked sweetly. Robin looked around quickly. He checks his watch looks over to the Zeta tubes. "I'd love to, but I have a date to get to with Cassie" Robin explained as he started to leave. "Well that's a shame should we start Megan?" Kara asked. Miss Martian nodded and the two headed down a silver corridor.


	2. Chapter 2: Down and Out

Chapter 2:Down and Out

The alarm suddenly going off in Mount Justice caused everyone to sprint to the newly refurbished command centre. Once everyone had gathered Nightwing began. "Right recently we have been taking a close eye one a warehouse hidden directly in a clearing in The Amazon Rainforest" Nightwing explained to the others. Everyone exchanged glances to each other. "Bit of a strange place to have a warehouse isn't it?" Bart Allen asked. Jamie Reyes smacked him on the back. "That's why it's been investigated" Jamie said sarcastically. Nightwing gave them a look telling them to shut up. "Anyway, our re con team of Batgirl, and Beast Boy have reported that through their Batgirl's hacking skill, it turns out that this warehouse is planning to have a shipment picked up by Count Vertigo and Sportsmaster. So if their picking something up this warehouse is holding something dodgy. Miss Martian, Bumblebee and Blue Beetle take the Bio ship and meet up with Batgirl and Beast Boy, find out what the package is and stop them if its illegal and find out who is running that warehouse." Nightwing concluded and everyone nodded and did what was needed. Before Nightwing left Artemis ran up to him. "I know why you didn't put me on the mission?" Artemis said with an edge in her tone. "Why do you think I would put you on the mission anyway." Nightwing asked with authority. Artemis walked up to him and glared at him in the eyes. "Because I'm one of the most qualified people for the mission. The truth is you haven't put me on a mission in a year since Wally died, I need to get back on the field." Artemis explained to him. "The main reason your not on this mission is not because of Wally but because Sportsmaster is involved and we both know there is history there" Nightwing explained in his monotone voice. "Exactly why I should be involved I know his weaknesses, I'm perfect and Vertigo is no joke they need me" Artemis saw a smile crack from Nightwing. She knew she had won him round. "Fine, but don't make it personal between you and Sportsmaster got it?" Artemis nodded and ran to her room to change into Tigress.

Once everyone was on the ship, they contacted Batgirl and started forming a strategy. "So Batgirl, you say the place is full of guards?" Miss Martian inquired as she flew the ship flawlessly. "Yeah, so sneaking in isn't an option and just going in guns blazing will fail we are definitely out numbered." Batgirl explained in hushed tones. Artemis had a sudden idea . "Since their expecting Count Vertigo they will meet Count Vertigo" Tigress explained looking at Miss Martian.

Miss Martian changed her self into Count Vertigo and had Bumblebee his herself in the cloak. "Right, Miss M call us if you need us call us Blue, Beast Boy will be in the sky ready to strike if need be. Me and Batgirl will take the back entrance and hope for the best." Tigress explained. Miss Martian nodded and set up the telepathic link. Miss Martian as Vertigo walked over to the gate and demanded it be opened. She walked over to the massive warehouse and she waited as it opened electronically. As she walked in the lights all turned on to reveal loads of stacked crates. She saw a stage with a podium and behind the podium was Queen Bee herself. _"Guys, It's Queen Bee who's running this operation which means The Light is involved somehow" _Miss Martian said through telepathy. Everyone had the reaction she expected. _"We need to stop this operation now should we move in?" _Beast Boy asked like he was ready for a fight. _"No, we intervene when we need to not before Garfield, understand" _Tigress basically growled given most of them a head ache. Miss Martian walked up to Queen Bee calmly. "I'm here to pick up the shipment" She explained with an attempted controlling demeanour. "Ah, Count, how lovely it is to see you, the shipment is ready, but first I need your chosen password,before I release the shipment to you" Queen Bee asked in her usual way. Miss Martian tried to access her mind but all of a sudden she got a strong headache. "Don't you know the password, that might be because your not Count Vertigo, You see the Count and Sportsmaster arrived before you and are currently loading the shipment on their air craft. So Martian take of the disguise." Queen Bee explained while circling Miss Martian. Miss Martian returned to her normal form and continued feeling dizzy. Bumblebee left Miss Martian and grew to her normal size. "Time to show you a real bee" Bumblebee said before shrinking down and shooting her stingers at her.

Beast Boy and Blue Beetle flew into to assist Miss Martian and Bumblebee. Tigress and Batgirl ran to Sportsmaster and Count Vertigo to stop them. "Stop right there and drop the boxes" Batgirl commanded to the men. Vertigo nodded to Sportsmaster making him run at the girls at full speed. Both girls jumped out of the way and got ready to fight. Tigress activated her crossbow and readied her arrows. Batgirl ran for Vertigo with her batarangs at the ready. "Artemis, haven't you realised that being the hero is just below you?" Sportsmaster asked sarcastically. "Have you not realised that being a villain is wrong?" Tigress replied with the same sarcastically. Sportsmaster took out his sabre and charged at Tigress and repeatedly kept slashing at her. Tigress dodged and dashed away from his slashes. Tigress fired arrows at Sportsmaster deflected them with his sabre. "Were equally matched Artemis, give up?" Sportsmaster demanded as he got one of his discs ready to throw. "It's Tigress, to you now give up" Tigress growled as she readied her crossbow again. Sportsmaster threw his disc and causing Tigress to have her crossbow disarmed. Sportsmaster ran to the crossbow and crushed it with his foot. "You will pay for that" Tigress yelled as she charged at Sportsmaster without a weapon in hand. Sportsmaster caught Tigress by the waist and threw her behind him. He grabbed a crate and threw it into the aircraft. Tigress got up and shook her head. She quickly got up and scanned the field for Sportsmaster. She saw him boarding the helicopter. She ran for him hoping to catch him in time. Sportsmaster saw Tigress gaining on him a decided to take drastic measures. He took out his ball and chain and swung it at the girls side. Tigress flew into a tree and cried out in pain. Batgirl ran over to her to check on her. Vertigo and Sportsmaster abandoned the rest of the shipment and took off away from the warehouse.

"Tigress, are you okay" Batgirl asked, but no answer came. Tigress laid there unconscious. _"Guys Tigress is down she needs medical attention NOW" _Batgirl pleaded. No answer came. Queen Bee had to be keeping them busy in the warehouse, the only choice Batgirl had was to contact the cave for help.

"So Queen Bee are you going to surrender yet" Bumblebee asked while charging her stinger ready to shot. "Not yet" She exclaimed as she broke into a sprint to a opened crate. She took out a silver lance and aimed it at Blue Beetle who had his energy blasters ready to shot. She fired a red energy from the lance causing Blue Beetle to crash into a wall as he fell to the floor. "Now little Bee, do you give up?" the Queen said as Bumblebee grew to her average size and ran over to blue beetle. While Beast Boy was try to help Miss Martian out of her trance and Bumblebee checked on Blue Beetle. Queen Bee exited the warehouse and got into a heavily armoured tank like SUV followed by a few of her guards. The car came to life and drove from the compound at full speed leaving the heroes to help their wounded.

"Garfield what happened did we apprehend Queen Bee and the others?" Miss Martian asked suddenly scaring Beast Boy. He went over to her. "I'm sorry Megan Queen Bee got away we're not sure on Sportsmaster and Count Vertigo, Tigress and Batgirl went to deal with them." Beast boy explained to her. Miss Martian checked the telepathic link, but it was broken as she feared. "I should check on them they might need help" Miss Martian tried to explain but Beast Boy wouldn't let her go. Bumblebee and a limping Blue Beetle joined the duo in the corner of the warehouse behind some crates. "Blue Beetle what happened to you?" Miss Martian asked concerned for her friend. Blue Beetle just shook his head as if he tried to speak but the words just couldn't come out. "He was hit by some sort of energy spear it's weakened him quite a bit" Bumblebee explained. Beast Boy rose from his position next to Miss Martian and asked Bumblebee to follow him. "Karen we need to check on Tigress and Batgirl see if they need help I think Megan and Jamie can look after each other" Garfield explained. Karen nodded. Beast Boy became a green tiger and ran out to where he thought he could sense the girls. Karen followed in haste.

What Beast Boy and Bumblebee got to the area that the girls were at they knew something bad had happened. Beast Boy ran to the girls and transformed back to his normal form. "Thank god I've been calling you lot for the past twenty minuets. Tigress is unconscious she got hit by Sportsmaster's ball and chain. I think her rib might be broken and there may be internal bleeding. I called the cave a Jet should be here very soon where are the others" Batgirl rushed the entire time she spoke anyone could tell she was worried for her fallen comrade. "Sorry, the telepathic link was broken, Megan and Jamie are a bit worse for were but they should be fine we need to get Tigress to where the Jet will land she needs help now" Karen explained while Beast Boy became a horse. Batgirl and Bumblebee mounted Tigress onto the horse and Batgirl got on as well to help keep Tigress on. Karen ran beside the horse.

Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Bumblebee went home in the Bio ship when Miss Martian was capable of flying while the others were taking back to the cave straight away on the jet. Aqualad and Nightwing examined Blue Beetle while Red Tornado and Batman came from the watchtower to sort out Tigress. Batgirl waited outside the medic wing of Mount Justice waiting to hear on the results of Tigress' injury. Batman came out to explain to Batgirl. "Barbara, Artemis has suffered from a few broken ribs and internal bleeding we've done what we can to stop it and the ribs should heal within a few months" Batman explained. "So she is going to be okay?" Batgirl asked impatiently. Batman looked to the floor before looking back at Barbara. "It's unknown whether the bleeding will start up again, but there is another problem. Her spinal cord was damaged as well. At the least she wont be walking for about four months at the most she will never walk again" Bruce explained. Barbara ran off with tears streaming down her face. It was her fault she should of given Artemis back up. Instead she had been forced to the ground by Vertigo because of his powers. Barbara took of her costume and went to her room at the cave that she had for when she stayed the night there. She laid on the bed and just let all her tears out. Because of her Artemis could be down and out of the business she has loved for six years. She could of wrecked her life. She swore next time she saw Sportsmaster she would make him pay for what he had done to her friend.


End file.
